


the one that you defy

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Choose Your Own Character, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn Battle, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A camera, Charles and Erik, and a voyeur that complicates what Charles had planned.</p>
<p>Or what they all had planned, as it turned out to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one that you defy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Professor's XMFC/XMDoFP porn battle, and based off prompts from Ikeracity.

“You know the rules?” Charles asked, though it was a silly question given everything else. Charles knew full well that Erik knew the rules. As it was a different scene, however, Charles made sure that Erik replied, before he gave a brief nod towards the camera, knowing that their third member understood how all of them had agreed.

“I know them,” Erik said quietly, his voice not carrying far enough for the camera to pick up. Charles wanted to coax a louder response from Erik, but just as he was about to ask again, Erik’s eyes turned towards the floor. Perhaps Erik wasn’t quite as willing as he had let on. But just as soon as Charles looked at Erik again, Erik’s eyes were hard and ready.

“Then, we’ll begin.” Charles looked into the camera, avoiding all use of his powers, and then walked towards the bed where Erik had been sitting. In only his boxers, Erik looked as if he were set to go to the beach, not to be ruined for hours and hours. That idea sent a thrill down Charles’ spine and he knew that their other partner felt the same - or else they all wouldn’t have agreed to this situation and these conditions.

Erik stared at Charles, almost defiant still, until Charles was in front of him and then Charles brought one hand to Erik’s cheek and slowly traced Erik’s face with one finger.

“You’ll be ruined for anyone else, won’t you?” he asked.

Just above a whisper, Charles heard, “I already am.” 

Charles felt a surge of lust coil through him, more than he had as he watched Erik before and before he could forget everything else, he took his other hand and teased his way down Erik’s chest.

“I know you are, and I know that you love and hate it. You must trust yourself and trust me. Trust in us.”

Erik nodded, ever so slightly, and Charles closed the space between them and kissed Erik, slowly, carefully, cautiously.

For all that Erik agreed to this scene, he was still hesitant and Charles made it his mission to chase away all of Erik’s doubts. 

“Gorgeous,” Charles said when they parted before he took his time to watch Erik shift from sitting at the edge of the bed to lying down. From there, Charles slowly removed Erik’s boxers and then took in his fill of Erik’s physique.

It was a marvel that a man who had worked as hard as Erik had to be as much of a killing machine had also taken care to look as if he were rather more innocent. “You cultivate yourself in extremes,” Charles said when he felt Erik growing tense under him. “But you’re more than a killer. More than my lover. More than you’ll know.”

“Then why don’t you show me what I am?” Erik said, voice harsh and cruel.

“You’ll be mine, and you’ll wait to come until I say.” Charles pulled the cock ring from under one of the pillows before he let the pale light flicker across the room against the metal ring. As it allowed reflections to flit around the room, Charles started to work at Erik’s cock, half hard, but always so responsive to Charles’ touch.

“What do you want today?” Charles asked as he continued to work Erik over - slow turns then hard and almost brutal tugs.

“You,” Erik breathed out in between moans and half-hearted screams. He was half mad with lust, but not all the way where Charles wanted him. He needed Erik to be so far gone that he couldn’t sense when he would come and when he couldn’t.

“You’ll have me, but not until you prove yourself interested enough. You don’t seem to want me.”

“I don’t want to be watched,” Erik replied.

“That’s impossible, but focus on me and you’ll forget anyone else is watching. I swear.” Charles didn’t want to let Erik’s mind think that the camera wasn’t there, but he did want to have Erik relax and be at Charles’ mercy. Charles took the tip of Erik’s cock in his mouth to suck on as Charles worked harder to get Erik ready. 

As he sucked and stroked, Erik’s body relaxed and soon his erection stood hard and strong against Charles’ hand and mouth.

“Now for this,” Charles said, putting the cock ring on and making sure it was secure. “Remember, no manipulating the metal. You’re not to come until I tell you.”

“Yes,” Erik said, and Charles hoped - and knew - that the idea of not using his powers would drive Erik crazy. 

“Now what shall I do with you?” Charles knew the answer he wanted to hear from Erik, but he also knew that in moments like this, it was best for Erik not to rely on his expectations. “I think I’ll start here,” Charles said as he teased around Erik’s hole. 

Erik squirmed, and Charles preened at being able to make Erik come undone like this. But Erik couldn’t - and wouldn’t - come from Charles’ ministrations.

It thrilled Charles to know that he could tease Erik open, first with his fingers and then with his tongue, and much much later with Charles’ cock.

One finger slowly swirled around Erik’s entrance, a delicate tease that had no other purpose but to drive Erik wild. It worked well enough, Erik speaking in gibberish between keening and moaning.

Radiating pleasure and confusion, Erik’s leaking emotions were nearly enough to push Charles’ over the edge, and just as he pushed his finger into Erik, Charles came with a startled groan.

“Look at what you’ve done to me, Erik. I havedn’t done more than tease you and you’ve made me come on the bed.”

Erik lifted his head to look at the mess and soon he was scooting down into Charles’ come to cover his ass with in it. 

“Oh you, you’re filthy today.” Charles took a few drops around his finger and pushed it back into Erik. “I can’t do anything else unless you’re slick.”

Erik hummed in pleasure and Charles slowly pulled his finger out before he settled his face between Erik’s legs and started to lick, pressing his hand into Erik’s thighs.

“Fuck,” Erik said, but he didn’t try to evade Charles’ tongue.

With his face in Erik’s ass, though, Charles couldn’t say anything, but sent his own approval at Erik’s behavior and how much he wanted to bring Erik pleasure before he would come again.

“Yes, do that,” Erik said again, as he clearly agreed with the tenor and sentiment of Charles’ thoughts. 

Charles would never say no when Erik was like this, so he went back to working at Erik’s body with singular focus. After so many times together, Erik’s body opened easily for Charles, but the purpose of this tryst was to keep Erik on the edge and for Charles to constantly fall.

Erik’s body was taut and ready to ignite, but Charles wouldn’t stop Erik’s mind from feeling all of the pleasure. Instead, Charles slowed his pace, drawing out Erik’s happiness. As he slowed, Charles felt himself aroused enough to feel his dick hardening. Once he felt that he was ready, Charles backed away from Erik, much to Erik’s dismay.

“Just wait, I’m not going to ignore you.” And he wouldn’t. Charles found the lube and condom soon enough and made himself ready in short order.

He pushed in slowly, but Erik greedily demanded more, forcing more of Charles into him. Charles couldn’t do much more but give Erik what he wanted and so Charles bottomed out and started to roll his hips to keep Erik on edge.

“Together,” Charles said as they pushed and pulled against each other, a rhythm so powerful it nearly made Charles come again.

He held off, however, until he couldn’t help but feel Erik’s pleasure nearly driving him mad. Erik kept babbling and nearly screaming in ecstasy and only when Charles dove into Erik’s mind and broke the cock ring free with a jerk of Erik’s power did they both come, nearly overtaking Charles with the power of their shared pleasure.

Together they stayed intertwined until Charles pulled out and only then did he see the camera off in the corner. It was still recording, but the lens was almost nearly covered with metal from around the room.

“I thought we said no use of your mutations,” Charles chided Erik, though Charles wasn’t sure if Erik heard it through his euphoria. 

_When you released the ring, it happened. On accident._ Erik’s mind was both proud at his ability to hold off, but also ashamed that he had defied one of the rules of the night.

“Don’t worry. We’re not upset. But we’ll keep in mind your power and your pleasure for next time.”

Lazily, Erik smiled and settled back into the bed, curling around his body as his own come dried on himself.

In a minute, Charles would clean them both up before they took advantage of the next few hours to simply enjoy each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Ike and Di for the beta help. 
> 
> For the purposes, you can choose who you want to imagine watching the footage.


End file.
